fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Regina Cawdor
Regina Cawdor (レジャイナコーダー, Rejaina Kōdā), aka Red Coat, is a member of the all female Dark Guild Angry Angels, she does assassination work mostly but she is also a skilled tactitian. She is a deserter from the Fiore Royal Military and is Macbeth Cawdor's niece. Appearance Regina is a woman of average height and has brown eyes and brown hair. She wears a tricorne, a red coat with green trim, gold buttons and a white lining, three belts, one at her waist, one across the torso and the third one at her hips. Under her coat she wears a green vest, a white undershirt and a white cravat. She also wears black shoes and close fitting white pants. Personality She is confident in her abilities and has become cold-hearted from war. She cares little for the lives of bystanders and truly believes that the ends justify the means. Regina does, almost strangely enough, care about the lives of her guild mates, which may be due to her time in the military before she deserted. History Regina was born in Fiore to the brother and sister-in-law of Macbeth Cawdor. After hearing about the skills and accomplishments of her uncle, she decided to follow in his footsteps and join the Fiore Royal Military. After three years of military service something happened that made Regina desert the military and become a Dark Mage. The story that Macbeth received was that his niece betrayed her platoon to the enemy and then fled the country. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Expert Swordswoman: Regina almost exclusively wields a Rapier and is very skilled in the use of blades. Expert Markswoman: Regina is very skilled in ranged combat and was renowned for her marksmanship when she was in the military. Kidds-sword-largetcm.jpeg|Sawtooth Cutlass Scottish Flintlock ingame.jpg|Flintlock Pistol Musket flintlock pistol concept - AC3.jpg|Musket Flintlock Pistol Assassin's Creed 3 Multiplayer Weapons - 03 by trebor7.jpg|Muskets Ott Flintlock.png|Flintlock Rifle Datura Bomb.png|Poison Bomb Cherry bomb.png|Diversion Bomb Thunder bomb.png|Concussion Bomb Splintt.png|Shrapnel Bomb Tumblr lnf918BdPJ1qg6446o1 500.jpg|Stealth Armor Requip: a magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Regina uses Swords, Guns and Bombs mostly. She also has some armors. *'Rapier': Regina's signature weapon and the one she has with her the majority of the time. A thin, light and fast blade that gives her a speed advantage in a sword fight. *'Sawtooth Cutlass': a powerful sword used in close-quarters combat, Regina uses this blade if she feels she needs power over speed. *'Flintlock Pistol': a mid-to-short-ranged gun with decent stopping power. *'Musket Flintlock Pistol': a powered up version of the Flintlock Pistol. *'Muskets': Regina has several unnamed muskets, equipped with bayonets, that she uses for distant kills. While she still only has the one shot, because the bullets fired are magic she have a greater accuracy. *'Flintlock Rifle': the most powerful and most accurate rifle Regina has. *'Poison Bomb': this bomb doesn't do much immediate damage, but when it explodes it releases a toxic gas that slowly and painfully kills anyone who inhales the gas. This is used to take out large groups. *'Diversion Bomb': when this bomb goes off it generates loud bangs and bright lights to blind and distract guards and/or targets. *'Concussion Bomb': a bomb that creates a heavy shock wave to stun or knock out opponents. This could also destroy walls. *'Shrapnel Bomb': a bomb that kills by sending out deadly shrapnel to heavily injure or kill multiple targets. *'Stealth Armor': cloth armor that boosts Regina's speed and dexterity and makes her stealthier. She only uses this for assassinations that are specifically requested to be done quickly and quietly. Regina has also used this armor for information gathering and planting bombs. Sword Magic: is a Holder Type Magic that Regina uses in conjunction with two of her Requip spells. *'Swift Strike, Sure Kill' (迅速なストライキは、必ず殺す, Jinsokuna Sutoraiki Wa, Kanarazu Korosu): used with the Rapier. The thin blade glows and when Regina thrusts forward the blade will either penetrate whatever defense was put up or magic will extend from the blade to pierce the target's heart. Requires a lot of magic and requires Regina to make the first move or catch her opponent off guard. *'Slashing Disembowelment' (切腹を削減, Seppuku o Sakugen): by holding the Sawtooth Cutlass in a reverse grip, with the saw teeth facing outwards, Regina swings the cutlass releasing a wave of magic that will cut the target's abdomen open and spilling their guts. Guns Magic: is a Holder Magic that Regina uses in conjunction with several of her Requip spells. *'Wide Shot': Regina fires a single bullet from her Musket Flintlock Pistol that splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. *'Stinger Shot': After locking onto a target with one of her many Muskets, the user shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and explodes. *'Long Shot': Regina, using a Musket, takes an all but blind shot at her target. The shot hits the target roughly 50% of the time, but as the bullet breaks into shrapnel there is a higher likely hood of collateral damage to the target. Trivia *Appearance is that of Red Coat (Eleanor Mallow) from Assassin's Creed III *Weapons are all from the Assassin's Creed games *Image of Stealth Armor was found on google Category:Female Category:Females Category:Sword user Category:Gun User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Angry Angels Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword Magic User